Maple
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: "Didedikasikan untuk ultah Hany Uchiha Edogawa" /Aku hanyalah sebuah pohon maple yang berada di pinggiran makam/ RnR jika berminat!


**Desklamer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maple = Hakuya Cherry**

**For Birth Day Hany Uchiha Edogawa, I hope you like it.**

**Warning** : Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), MINIM DIALOG, EYD hancur, Don't Like? Don't Read!

_-_-_-_-_-_- Enjoy Reading -_-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

.

Hei … hei … ini aku! Si pohon maple yang tumbuh di pinggiran makam. Eh, Makam? Iya betul … makam, kalian pasti tahu kan, tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia. Aku si maple yang memiliki daun-daun hijau yang rindang, menyaring sinar sang mentari supaya aku bisa menjadi tempat berteduh bagi orang yang sedang kepanasan. Bukan hanya itu, dahan-dahanku dihuni oleh beberapa ekor burung dan serangga. Hidupku begitu damai, tumbuh di pinggiran makam kota yang keasriannya tetap di jaga, akar-akarku menjalar mencari sumber air terdekat, di sekelilingku ribuan peri-peri hijau kecil sedang bersenandung. Peri-peri kecil itu adalah rumput ah iya! Ngomong-ngomong tentang rumput aku malah ingat tentang sebuah peribahasa bahwa hiduplah seperti rumput, walau diinjak-injak tapi mereka tetap tumbuh. Jika tidak salah seperti itu peribahasanya yang aku dengar dari seorang penggali makam yang kebetulan beristiahat di sini, di bawah tubuhku tepatnya batangku. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup jadi rumput? Kan aku si pohon maple.

Sekian lama aku di sini, ekspresi yang kulihat kebanyakan adalah tatapan sendu kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayang. Oh iya! Tentu saja kan ini makam, mana ada di makam mereka malah berpesta pora, wah-wah … sepertinya otakku sedang bermasalah. Eh, otak? Kira-kira memangnya aku punya otak? Aduh … sepertinya aku mulai melupakan bahwa diriku ini hanyalah sebuah pohon. Hanya sebuah pohon, tidak lebih.

Eh lihat-lihat! Ada seorang gadis manis sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Hei, Nona! Kenapa kamu begitu manis sih? Lihat, bahkan rambut panjangmu berwarna _pink_, mirip saudaraku si pohon sakura. Aduh, hei aku ingin melihat matamu. Ayo buka kacamata hitammu, nanti kamu kesandung loh karena pakai kacamata, kadang-kadang si batu kerikil juga kan nakal sudah begitu jahil lagi.

Nah! Begitu kan enak dipandang. Wah, Nona kamu makin cantik saja waktu buka kacamatamu. Eh … mirip klorofil hehehe sepertinya kamu memang saudaraku. Aduh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan, kan aku ini pohon mana mungkin aku punya saudara manusia manis seperti kamu. Terlalu berharap deh aku ini.

Dia bersandar padaku loh! Asyik ada gadis manis bersandar padaku pasti banyak laki-laki yang iri deh menatapku, eh ngomong apa sih aku ini? kan aku itu hanya sebuah pohon mana ada laki-laki yang menatap iri pada sebuah pohon. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu wajahku itu seperti apa masih aneh-aneh saja aku ini. Ya sudahlah … aku mau lihat Nona manis di bawahku.

Ah … jangan bersedih Nona, aku di sini menemanimu loh. Itu pun jika kamu tahu bahwa aku sedang memperhatikanmu. Coba lihat paras kamu cantik begitu nanti luntur loh, tapi kok jidat kamu lebar yah? Ehehehe … itu artinya Tuhan memberikan karunia lebih pada jidatmu. Eh? Kok mata kamu merem sih? Jangan tiduran di sini nanti masuk angin loh kamu! Hei-hei ayo bangun, Nona! Cantik-cantik kok suka molor sembarangan sih?. Eh? Maple apa sih yang kamu omongin? Manusia secantik apa pun pasti punya rasa ngantuk juga, masak jika mereka tidur kamu mau melarangnya?

Sepertinya Nona _pink_ ini sudah terlelap. Ya sudah aku mau melihat-lihat dulu di sekitarku, siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik. Coba kutengok ke kanan, hmmm … hanya ada beberapa domba yang tengah asyik memakan rumput-rumput, ah membosankan. Kutengok ke arah kiri, ada seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan pakaian serba hitam dan lagi-lagi kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Kenapa sih mereka suka memakai kacamata berlensa hitam? Kesannya kan seperti orang yang sedang berkabung. Eh tunggu! Yaiyalah … kan ini makam, aduh-aduh dasar kamu pohon bodoh. Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalaku sendiri, tapi apa hendak di kata sekali lagi aku ini hanya sebatang pohon. Hanya pohon. Ingat itu!

Loh … loh kok sepertinya pemuda keren itu menghampiriku, kakak tampan mau apa dari aku? Tuh kan aku percaya diri sekali, kamu itu hanya sebuah pohon jangan berharap terlalu lebih dari manusia. Nah loh! Kok Kakak Tampan menghampiri Nona Manis yang sedang terlelap, eh kok aku khawatir sih … jangan-jangan Kakak Tampan ini mau berbuat hal yang macam-macam sama nona Manis ini.

"Sakura?" Kakak tampan itu terlihat sedikit menggoyangkan pundak si Nona dengan pelan. Ah … sepertinya Kakak Tampan ini orang baik, hilang sudah kekhawatiranku.

"Engh," lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir si Nona Manis. Oh … Kakak Tampan dan Nona Manis kalian begitu serasi di mataku. Emmhh … apa ya kemarin aku pernah dengar dari seorang pemuda dia bilang apa namanya pasangan serasi itu … oh iya! _Couple_! Iyah, namanya itu _couple_.

Nona Manis itu terlihat mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, aduh indahnya klorofil milikmu Nona. Kakak Tampan itu kemudian ikut bersandar padaku tepat di samping si Nona Manis, eh dia melepas kacamatanya … Wah! Batu kerikil! Eh? Loh kok batu kerikil sih … yah matanya berwarna hitam mirip malam hari waktu tak disinari lampu jadi apa ya namanya … _onyx_! Iya benar itu warna mata si Kakak tampan, klorofil yang meneduhkan dan _onyx_ yang begitu kelam. Loh kok berlawanan yah? Aduh-aduh … mau berbeda juga yang penting kalian itu terlihat seperti _couple_ di depanku.

"Sasuke?" Nona Manis itu sepertinya baru sadar jika ada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sakura," Kakak Tampan itu memanggil lagi nama si Nona Manis, eh tunggu! Sasuke? Sakura? Mungkinkah …

**Flash Back (Author POV)**

Enam tahun yang lalu …

Desau angin yang mengiringi kicauan burung kala pagi hari itu bernyanyi seirama dengan alam yang tengah menari, ketika kau hidup maka kau akan menemukan perjalanan akhir dalam hidupmu yang tak lain adalah kematian.

Pemakaman kota kala itu terlihat begitu ramai, kerumunan manusia itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Keadaan sedang berkabung. Seorang gadis tengah meraungraung, suaranya sendu menyayat hati. Air matanya seolah tak mau berhenti, tangannya mengais-ngais gundukan tanah yang telah rata dengan bunga berbau menusuk.

Seorang pemuda di sampingnya memeluknya seolah mengalirkan kekuatan untuk sang gadis, mentari bersinar cerah menghangatkan suhu Dunia. Ketika semua orang yang datang telah bepergian satu per satu, gadis dan pemuda itu masih di sana. Di depan gundukan tanah yang berisi jasad manusia yang telah tak bernyawa.

Pemuda itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan mendung di hati sang gadis, berulang kali kepala sang gadis mengangguk seolah mengerti, mereka beranjak meninggalkan makam. Sang pemuda masih saja memeluk sang gadis menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di area pemakaman, gadis itu berdiri di samping pintu penumpang, dia bahkan tak berani bergerak meski seinchi pun. Hatinya kalut, sekarang ia benar-benar sebatang kara. Sang Ibu telah menyusul sang Ayah ke alam sana, ia merasa tak ada temannya.

"Sakura," gadis dengan surai mirip bunga sakura itu menoleh, mendapati pemuda di sampingnya mengulurkan sebuah botol air mineral padanya. Diterimanya botol itu dan ia mulai meneguk isinya hingga seperempat, klorofil miliknya memandang sang pemuda sayu, kantung matanya membengkak bahkan gadis itu merasa matanya begitu perih.

"Kau tak akan sendiri. Tak akan kubiarkan kamu sendirian, aku ada untukmu." Pemuda itu menenangnkan, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang gadis.

"Tapi-"

"Ssssttt … aku akan bersamamu." Sang pemuda mengukir senyum, "lihat apa yang kubawa," lelaki itu menggenggam sebuah tangkai maple yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Apa maksudmu? Dua hari lagi kau akan pergi menjalankan bisnismu di Amerika. Di sini aku akan sendirian, Sasuke." Air mata kembai menganak sungai, menuruni pipi sang gadis secara mulus.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan kembai untukmu enam tahun kemudian, kita akan bertemu di sini. Tepat di bawah pohon ini, seiiring pohon ini tumbuh maka akan semakin besar rasa cintaku padamu. Aku berjanji akan hal itu, Sakura."

Sakura memandang maple dalam genggaman Sasuke, ia ragu … enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dalam enam tahun itu mampu mengubah perasaan seseorang apalagi dengan jarak jauh yang kan mereka lakukan.

"Percayalah padaku." gadis musim semi itu kembali mengangguk kala sang _onyx_ menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Mereka kemudian menanam sang maple, dalam hati mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa cinta mereka bisa tumbuh layaknya maple yang mereka tanam. Setelah selesai mereka beranjak meninggalkan area pemakaman, menitipkan janji dan harapan mereka pada sebuah maple yang akan tumbuh di area pinggiran makam.

**Flash Back Off (End Author POV)**

Jadi, pemuda dan gadis ini adalah mereka yang menanamku di sini, memberikan harapannya padaku yang hanya sebuah pohon maple. Mereka menitipkan janjinya padaku enam tahun yang lalu, aku … oh perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa begitu … entahlah aku tak bisa menggambarkannya. Perasaan ini terasa aneh. Aku tumbuh dengan membawa harapan mereka, aku hidup untuk janji mereka, aku di sini karena mereka, mereka … oh Kakak Tampan, Nona Manis, kenapa kalian begitu memedulikan aku? Aku hanyalah sebuah pohon di pinggiran makam, tanpa kalian aku tak akan di sini.

"Kutepati janjiku, Sakura." Kakak Tampan? Dia jodohmu! Nona manis ini adalah jodohmu … berbahagialah kalian, karena cinta kalian aku tumbuh dan aku hidup.

"Sasuke," inilah yang ingin aku lihat selama enam tahun ini! Sebuah impian yang tak pernah terlintas di otakku selama ini. Terima kasih Tuhan … aku begitu bahagia atas karunia-Mu yang begitu indah.

Dan kuharap … semoga dua insan yang telah lama terpisahkan oleh jarak bisa segera disatukan, menjain kasih dan sayang mereka, membangun rumah tangga mereka dengan bahagia. Kabulkan permohonanku Tuhan. Apa pun yang Kau ciptakan aku yakin itu adalah hal yang berguna. Terima Kasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

**### The End ###**


End file.
